Trying To Say I'm In Love
by YourCryingShoulder
Summary: OneShot Sequel to Won't Say I'm In Love. Gabriella is trying her hardest to tell Troy she loves him. Can she?


Trying To Say I'm In Love

It had been a month since the talent show and I still hadn't been able to pluck up the courage and tell Troy. And Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had promised to stop bugging me about letting Troy know. Now they were bugged me about _saying_ it to him. It was just as annoying.

"Hey Gabriella," I heard Taylor say as she and Kelsi with Sharpay came up to me just as I closed my locker.

"What's up?" I asked them knowing what was about to come.

"Did you tell him?!?" Kelsi asked excitedly causing me to sigh in exasperation.

"No."

"And why not?" Sharpay asked confusedly.

"I don't know. I've tried but its hard."

"You love him right?" I nodded. "He knows you love him, right?" Once again I nodded. "Then tell him!"

I sighed getting sick of this and glanced at the time, trying to get an excuse to avoid this conversation. "Look, you guys, I have to go meet Troy in the gym right now. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yah, yah."

"Bye!" I shouted as I walked off to the gym.

As I approached the door I sighed knowing I was early so instead preoccupied my time by trying to think of a way to tell Troy. I remember all the times I tried to tell him. Lets just say they weren't pretty.

---

"_Troy, I want to tell you something," I said, determined to tell him as I walked up to him just as he finished his practice._

"_Yah? What is it?" He bent down and grabbed his water bottle and took a big gulp. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his breathing slightly heavy, showing he was exhausted._

"_I- uh," I felt my nerve going down as he stared at me in the eyes and cursed myself mentally._

"_You what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Umm, I wanted to tell you that," I searched my mind for something to say and blurted out the first thing that came into my mind. "You smell good."_

_He looked at me like I was crazy as I mentally slapped myself._

"_Yah, you know, because sweat smells so good," he told me with a weird expression on his face._

_I laughed nervously. "Ah, yah well, see ya!" And with that I dashed out of the gym with as much dignity as I had left._

_---_

_Me and Troy sat in my basement watching 'The Lake House' and Troy seemed thoroughly bored as he looked at the ceiling, playing with my hair as I lay on his chest._

"_I love this movie," I sighed as the credits rolled by just as the movie finished.._

"_Is it finally over?" Troy asked as he finally glanced at the TV hopefully._

_I rolled my eyes and tried getting up but Troy pulled me back down, placing his lips on my neck and kissing it softly._

"_Troy," I whined, closing my eyes and trying to ignore his soft lips against my neck. I have to clean this up before my mom gets home."_

"_Hmm, I like this more. And after I had to endure that movie, I think I deserve this much." He pulled my face in front of his and placed his lips against mine._

"_I love you Gabi," he whispered huskily as he continued to kiss me._

_I was about to say it back when, well, "I- I- You- I got to clean everything up!" And with that I jumped up off him, not noticing his disappointed expression._

_---_

Oh boy, just thinking about those made me sick. I was such a chicken. I didn't want to remember all the other times, even though there were many more.

My thoughts were soon interrupted as I walked inside as the doors closed lightly behind me and heard voice from the court.

"So, has she said anything yet?" Chad asked as he passed the ball to Troy.

"No," Troy said simply as he shot the basket with a swish.

I knew it was bad to listen to them but I didn't care as I remained silent and listened to them, making sure I was out of eye sight.

"Well have you said anything to her yet?" Chad asked as he went and got the ball but kept it in his hands as he looked at Troy.

"Look, can we not talk about this." Troy stuck his hands up waiting for the ball but Chad just walked up to him and Troy sighed, his hands falling down.

"You should talk to her?" Chad told him and I wondered what they were talking about.

"And what am I supposed to say?" Troy asked, raising a eyebrow.

"What do you want to say to her?"

Troy ran a hand through his hair, a sure sigh he was frustrated. "I want to ask her why the hell she hasn't said she loves me yet, okay?" he said angrily.

I closed my eyes tightly and realized it was _I_ they were talking about. I sat on the ground with my back against the bleachers, still listening.

"Then ask her."

Troy laughed bitterly. "Oh yah, that will go _so_ well."

Chad went and sat on the benches, a far distance away from Gabriella, and Troy sat down next to him.

"You got to do something."

"There's nothing I can do!" Troy yelled in frustration as he buried his head in his hands. "All I can do is wait but I'm sick and tired of it. It's been a month and nothing!"

I couldn't handle it anymore so I stood up and pretending I had just come in and casually walked over to them.

"Hey Troy, are you ready to go?" I asked, trying not to portray any emotions in my voice from what I had just heard previously.

His head shot up from his hands and he looked at me, standing up. "Yah, lets go." He bent down and grabbed his bag and grabbed my hand, said a quick goodbye to Chad and walked out of the gym.

I watched my feet as we walked out of the school and I remained quite. Troy soon notice.

"Gabi baby, are you okay?" he asked as he halted me from walking further. I just nodded and smiled before pulling him so we could start walking again.

"Troy, can we go to the beach today?" I asked him suddenly just as we arrived at my house.

"Why?' he asked confusedly.

I shook my head. "Just can we? Please?" I pouted knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

He sigh. "Okay fine baby. I'll pick you up at six okay?"

I nodded eagerly and smiled, kissing him before heading inside. The second I closed the door my mouth dropped it smile and I bit my lip nervously. Oh boy.

---

I answered the door at six o'clock and smiled as Troy bent down and kissed my cheek.

"You ready to go?" he asked as I nodded and grabbed what I needed before I grabbed his hand and we both walked out.

"So we're walking to the beach?" I asked him noticing his car was no where in sight.

He shrugged. "I thought it would be better this way."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hmm, you smell good," I mumbled as I inhaled deeply.

He laughed. "Well at least that works out now since I'm not sweaty anymore."

I blushed at his comment causing more laughter to erupted and we spent the remaining time walking to the beach in utter silence. Soon we arrived to the beach me and Troy slipped our shoes off and Troy sat down, patting the spot in front of him.

I raised a eyebrow though a smile was still on my face. "Hmm, now what does this remind me of?" But nonetheless I sat down and he wrapped his arms around me as they rested on my stomach, my hands on top of his.

"Remember the last time we were here?" I asked him as I turned my head so I could see his face.

"Mm hmm," he nodded and he seemed to travel deep in though as I mentioned that night.

"Remember what you told me that night?" I held my breath as I waited for him to reply.

"Yah," he stared out into the ocean so I turned to look at him so he would have to look back.

"Could you do me a favour?" I asked nervously.

"What kind of favour?" he ask confusedly.

"Please?" I pouted and as he nodded I drew in a deep breath before I whispered quietly, "Could you say it again?"

Troy's eyes widened for a moment before he looked me in the eye searching for something and said it once again. "I love you Gabriella."

I smiled at him and kissed him right in that moment. _Here goes. Can't back out now. He's a good boyfriend and he's waited long enough._ Troy's words floated and echoed in my mind and I knew I had to do this. I just had too.

"I love you too Troy," I whispered with a smile.

Troy's eyes widened before he smiled and kissed me back. And I faintly could hear him mumbled something against my lips.

"Finally."

A/N: Yup, I made a second part. What do you think? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
